villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charmcaster
Charmcaster 'is one of the villains in the Ben 10 series, and the niece and apprentice of Hex and a nemesis of Gwen. Like her paternal uncle she depends on magic to fight . Though like most villains she despises Ben, but her hatred is mostly turned towards Gwen for their shared affinity in magic, mirroring Ben's and Kevin's rivalry in the original series. Charmcaster played a key role in the series, as it was by stealing her spell book Gwen learnt to use her own magical powers. Dwayne McDuffie has revealed that Charmcaster and Hex are actually humans from an inter dimensional world (specifically Yahwahtacsip, referred to as Ledger Domain as revealed in Where the Magic Happens), thus explaining their immense magical powers and abilities. Her father was Spellbinder, an incredibly strong and powerful magician who was ruthlessly murdered while opposing the destructive Adwaita. 'Appearance In the original series, Charmcaster wore a pink coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wore purple pants with black straps around them. She wore and still wears her Magical Charm Bag around her waist which is the main tool for her battles. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Charmcaster now wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears tight black leggings with black shoes. In the original series, Charmcaster wore her silver hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out and light purple and pinkish eyes, along with light purple lipstick. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien she wears her silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and dark purple/black lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are alot pointier. 'Powers and Abilities' In the original series, like Hex, Charmcaster uses magic', '''but instead of using a staff, she has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clayanimals whic h she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocketdimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit (at one point, she produces Hex's magical mystical staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. She is also highly skilled in various magical mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. She also possesses a miniature dark purple and gold-stripped spell book (which ten-year-old Gwen takes as keepsake in the original series episode, ''A Change of Face) hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag. In "Ben 10: Alien Force", Charmcaster does not use her bag anymore, relying instead mainly on magenta-and-pink mana-controlling-manipulating powers and abilities similar to Gwen's. However, she is still seen using various eysceedingly strong spells , including water-manipulation-and control, shapeshifting, bringing inanimate objects to life, teleportation and opening pink-purple portals and vortexes to other worlds and interdimensional realms. She also uses some kind of upgraded version of her clay animals, who now look like golems and are far more powerful than before. Her powers and abilities are very similar to Verdona's: transform mana into elements, alter her appearance and transfer her energy to inanimate things. Unlike Gwen's, Charmcaster's magic has a lightning-like effect and a whiter coloration, while Gwen's is more solid and darker, also instead of creating balls of pure mana for projectiles attack, Charmcaster creates lightning bolts. An interesting fact is that when creating magical attacks the large sphere that forms on her hand is atom shaped (two thin rings can be seen), Also she never used a shield unlike Gwen, mainly because when she attacks her spell will collide with the enemy's attack. Also despite losing her bag she seems to still being able to summon objects from another dimension as seen in Hit 'Em Where They Live where she puts her hands together and when separing them, a flash of whitish pink energy teleports the staff to her. In Where The Magic Happens, Charmcaster's magic bag has returned without explanation. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nemesis Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hypnotists Category:Teleporters Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Living Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Trickster Category:Sorceress Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rivals Category:Staff Wielders Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Chlorokinetic Villains Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Humans Category:Apprentice Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Obsessed